Ghosts in the Closet
by daisy617
Summary: Because we all knew he couldn't really be gone.


**_Yo, Yo, Yo Homedawgs! Yeah, I know. "Never say that again, Alyssa. You can't rap or act gangster for your life." WELL, SORRY GUYS! GOSH!  
Um yeah, awkward entrance. Anyway! This is the first ever _mandatory_ author's note. Why? Quite simply because if you don't read this you won't know if you'll understand the following story. See, this story has a precedent. And the precedent wasn't written by myself. If any of you have read the My Love series by No Ifs Ands or Maybes, then continue reading this note. If not, ex out now and keep your image of me as a sane person. Though I'm guessing most of you already don't think I'm very sane... however! You can salvage your own sanity and not question why you read my stories. "Get to the point already, Alyssa". Right, right, sorry again guys- I have a ramble issue. Where was I? Oh yeah! If you read her story, and you've read All That Glitters (and it'd help to have read my reviews but don't start now), then you know all about Luke Oken. Well, as an avid reader of the series, and a friend of the author, I've come to know and love the great conquest of a character that Luke is. In fact I even nominated him in the Hannah Montana Fanfiction Awards (which you should all totally check out even though the nomination deadline has passed). ANYWAY, as you can probably conclude, I was _EXTREMELY_ devastated upon the final chapter of Glitters and realizing that Luke had died once and for all (of course in my mind they misidentified his body or he faked dead by slowing down his heartbeat and then climbing out of his coffin and now he's just waiting for the right time to strike). As a result, I took it upon myself to write a little one-shot in dedication to meggabegga for her birthday which passed on July 28th. Happy Birthday Meggzie! I'm well aware that this is extremely overdue, but I had planned to post it under No Ifs Ands or Maybes' profile until she decided that would be unacceptable (this is where we throw flaming torches at her. jk) So after waiting a month to see if she'd change her mind, I decided that wasn't going to happen and I might as well post this so Megan can finally have her birthday present and all the hard work I've done won't just sit on my harddrive, even if only two people read this. And hey! Maybe No Ifs Ands Or Maybes will put a link to it on her profile so that the people who should be reading this will read it LMFAO. Okay I think I've said all I wanted to say... enjoy? OH WAIT! I wanted to mention that this is occuring before The Only Truth and the twins are about 2. Also, this is an extremely odd, random story, and I really didn't know where I was going with it, so the ending is awkwardly rushed, but I really appreciate you reading! Feel free to make fun of me in your review. _**

**

* * *

**

**Ghosts in the Closet **

_**Because we all knew he couldn't really be gone. **_

_They say when a person dies their spirit is left on Earth until all of their unfinished tasks have been completed. I guess you could say that's how this story begins- with a spirit. Luke Oken's spirit to be exact. _

_There are many ways a spirit can be in contact with the living. The spirit can enter a living person's body and act through him or her, the spirit can write messages on chalkboards or other materials, and my personal favorite- the spirit can move objects around in a secret message that only certain people would understand, like leaving Forget-Me-Nots at the base of a tree._

_A simple entity, so seemingly natural to everyone who doesn't understand the hidden meaning. But not for her. She knows what it means. She knows it's a sign that he's still around. He can't move on until he finishes her- his task before his spirit can pass. She, however, takes it as a sign that he's always going to be in her memory and have changed her life, so she has no idea that she should be expecting the inevitable._

**A dive into the life of Luke Oken.**

If there were ever a great flaw to myself, the great Luke Oken, vulnerability would be it.

I know it's hard to imagine that there could ever be something hindering the great confidence that I show when my game face is on, but there has to be something wrong with everyone, right? My vulnerability began at home, as most problems do. Nothing I did was ever good enough, so turning to destructive behavior seemed to be my only choice. I knew I was smart enough to do anything. I could have become a doctor and saved millions of lives, I could have been a scientist and discovered the cure for cancer, I could have been a lawyer and put people in jail who deserved to be. Instead, I chose the path that required a bit more effort.

It's easy to blend into society the way it seems to be carved out for you, but how easy is it to say you took your own path and did something no one ever thought you could? Not very; which is why I'm so proud of myself and the life I've had. Sure, I've harmed an innocent victim, but at the same time, I gave her not only the thrill of her life, but also the love of her life and her first child. And sure, you could blame me for the death of her next two children, but she knew she shouldn't be trying to get pregnant and she did it anyway. Nothing there seems to truly be my fault. And maybe that's what I'm most regretful about, and that's why I'm unable to cross over to Hell. All I know is that I've been given another chance to finish things.

And, I'm well aware that a lot of people in my shoes would choose to finish things by saying good-bye to loved ones and making sure that they'll be okay, but I already _know_ that Alyssa and Caitlyn will be better off without me, and that the two women are so much stronger than anyone could imagine. But there's someone else my obsession craves. And she needs to go out with a blast.

* * *

Have _you_ ever felt completely disconnected from the universe and gone off the deep end because nothing made sense and there was nowhere else to turn? There's no reason for you to struggle through because life's only going to keep sucking in the end. If you're thinking "story of my life", we have something in common. Let's see if it stays that way…

What about this? The one person who had the capacity to make you feel complete showed no regard for you. She turned you down, she ran away, she had other loves, and most importantly, she showed nothing but hatred and fear towards you.

For most people, it'd be time to give up, but not for you. _A challenge_, you think, and begin to devote your life to her.

Unfortunately for you, she's still not interested.

Life's always been like this for you. Ever since you were three years old, and knew what "alone" felt like, you've felt out-of-place, unwanted, and most of all unloved. You've never been good enough for anyone, and in much the same way, they've never been good enough for you. So you're used to it. She doesn't love you. Big deal. You shrug it off and move on, and you do the only thing you can think of- make her miserable so at least you're miserable together.

Somehow along the way, though, your goal gets lost and you become not-so-miserable, taking a new pleasure in torture. It's something you never saw coming, but now, it feels like the most natural thing ever.

_Life goes on,_ you think to yourself as you plan your next mode of attack, well on your way to destroying her. Sometimes you think it would just be easier if she killed you already. If she put everyone out of their misery, including you. You wish more than anything that you could've been given a different life.

But then you remember how much fun this one has gotten, and suddenly nothing else matters. The chase is back on, and you know exactly what your next move will be.

And then, just when you think you've got it all figured out, your creator decides your time is up, and just like that, you're done. Little does she know, but she's not quite finished with you just yet. Oh no, you've got tricks up your sleeve for her, and the best way to communicate them is through the Internet.

* * *

_It's interesting when you think about it. All through life we're faces in a crowd of people unless we make a name for ourselves. In each our own ways, we have certainly done that. One of us as a writer, one of us as a singer, and then there's me, and I think we all know how that story goes. But for me, this isn't enough. I'm Luke Cason Freaking Oken, and I will not go out without a fight. _

NoIfsAndsorMaybes sat at her desk typing furiously to her friends when all of a sudden she received an IM from someone she didn't know. Curious, she clicked the open window and began to read the message on the screen.

**Hello.**

**It has come to my attention that you have done something very bad to someone very close to you. Some may even call him someone you created? It is not my place to judge. Just know that you should fear karma right now.**

_**NamelessFoe has signed out.**_

Obviously frightened, NoIfsAndsorMaybes began frantically typing to her friends online to see if anyone had any idea what could be in store for her. Befuddled, her friends joked that it was in reference to her killing Luke off in her story, but little did they know, sometimes the things that seem so simple are far too accurate.

Sometimes, as Luke well knew, it wasn't always about physically injuring a person. Oh no, mental destruction could be so, so much worse. So he'd torture her a bit, of course. Right now, he knows, she's sitting there thinking about who the person contacting her is. And if he knows her well, which he's sure he does, she's going to let it bother her for at least the rest of the week, giving him ample time to move on to his next victim, and I'm sure you all know who that is.

* * *

Of all of the thousands of ways Luke Oken had planned this moment, not a single one involved his death. Part of him believed that Miley would never have the courage to actually go through with the act, but the bigger part of him believed that he was invincible.

Well, she proved him wrong. She was always teaching him something. He'd been able to use a lot of it against her, but at some point he had to have known that she'd get the upper hand. I guess it all boils down to how much she loved her family. That's one thing he wished he could have learned- how to love. His parents had never loved him as a child, so he never grew up experiencing it, and as a result he missed out on love for the remainder of his life. Challenges were his love- they were something to overcome and defeat at any cost, including his life. Well now, he had lost his life, but still had yet to overcome the challenge, and he knew very well that it wouldn't end like that.

Luke loved his new powers as a ghost. Sure before he had the uncanny ability to read people and almost read their thoughts, but now, he didn't have to worry about getting caught eavesdropping on anyone. He could go anywhere and do anything and nobody would see him or blame him, and he was enjoying every second of it.

"I don't know, Jake. I mean, yeah, we saw his body lying there, but gosh, don't you feel it too? I just know he's still here." He heard Miley say one afternoon while sitting next to her and Jake.

"Miles, I know he's everywhere in your mind and all, but he's gone. Forever. We saw his dead body. You killed him. It's over. Let your scars just heal." Jake answered, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her in.

"Don't you feel it, though?" She whispered him, almost pleading him to tell her she wasn't crazy, and Luke smirked to himself, satisfied that he was beginning to drive her insane.

"Not really, Miley. I'm sorry." He frowned at her, clearly upset that she was so bothered by Luke's "presence" and obviously not believing her that he was still around.

She sighed. Luke reached out and ran his finger down her cheek and along her neckline, taunting her to notice him. She shivered from his touch and looked to Jake, but said nothing.

Luke knew that while slow tormenting would work with his so-called creator, it had to be different with Miley. It had to _destroy _her.

But what could he do to bring it about?

Luke spent the next few days and nights slowly torturing Miley with his presence as he tried to come up with the ultimate plan of destruction for his favorite victim.

Every once in a while he would make up a screenname and send NoIfsAndsOrMaybes into another frenzy of worry, but Miley was his real concern. She always had been.

Finally, one night, he began to put his plan into action. He knew Jake wasn't going to be home, as he had recently received news that he was wanted for a role in a movie. And this time, Luke had no desire to torture Jake in front of Miley. He had had his fun with that, and this time he had to move on to her and her new baby girls.

He waited until Miley had tucked them in for the night and watched as she settled down on the living room couch. Engrossed in a television episode, Miley sat on her couch eating popcorn. Luke smiled at the scene before him. It was like nothing could go wrong. He had her all to himself, just like he'd always wanted.

Luke stepped into the room, and settled down next to Miley. For a brief moment, he pictured this as his life- if Miley had loved him back so many years ago and they began their lives growing up together. Very shortly, though, reality hit and he knew there was no way they could grow old together, for he couldn't even grow at all.

Angered once again, he grabbed a handful of popcorn, and since he couldn't eat it, he hurled it at the television screen. Miley jumped, and looked around the couch three times before sitting back down and rubbing her head. She placed the bowl on the coffee table, paused the TV, and walked over to the bathroom to find an aspirin in the cabinet.

After pouring herself a glass of water, she sat back down, but left the bowl in front of her and took her pills. Luke had disappeared upstairs. He walked into the twins' room and found them asleep in their cribs. For a moment, he thought about Caitlyn. A flash so quick he nearly missed it. Of course he'd never in a million years admit that thought, or all of the other times he had thought about Caitlyn or Alyssa while he was with Miley and her family wreaking havoc on their lives. Because he didn't love them. He didn't love anyone. It was just a matter of his mind relating two similar things, of course.

He bent down and picked up Odette, who merely smiled at him. Then he walked to the other crib and picked up Adeline who looked like she wanted to cry, but upon seeing her sister's smile decided to stay calm. He carried the two out of the room, down the stairs, and into the living room. There was a mirror on the wall near the TV, and Luke stood in front of it grinning as he held the babies in the air.

When he noticed Miley's eyes dart to the mirror, he immediately ducked down with the babies. He knew Miley would jump over the couch in a matter of a split-second, so he used his ghost-ability to dart to the kitchen faster than she could turn around. Miley got up and walked behind the couch. She noticed no signs of what her eyes had told her were there, so she made her way into the kitchen. And she screamed.

Miley ran to the stove and quickly checked to make sure it was turned off, which to her relief it was, for in two large pots sat her baby girls.

* * *

"**If you wish to see the light of tomorrow, you'll reconsider past decisions.**" NoIfsAndsOrMaybes read on her screen. She brushed it off as an empty threat, of course, always one to believe in reason, but she couldn't help but feel like someone really had it in for her. She tried to think back to whom she could have hurt in the past and thought of a few ex-friends, but certainly nobody who would ever kill her.

"Ha! I told you that you shouldn't have killed Luke!" One of her friends exclaimed upon hearing about this new message.

NoIfsAndsOrMaybes rolled her eyes. "Seriously? He's fiction. It's not possible."

"Anything's possible with the Internet. But whatever…it's _your_ funeral."

* * *

Miley grabbed her daughters and set them down on the couch next to her. "How did this happen, girls?" She asked, knowing they couldn't speak, and already knowing the answer. She began to cry. _How could he still be here? I saw his dead body! How could this be happening again?_

Luke smiled. This was merely step one. Miley was well on her way to being destroyed, but Luke had bigger adventures to dabble in. NoIfsAndsOrMaybes may have killed him, but that may have been one of the best things she had ever done for him. Now, he could truly prove his greatness by taking over the world _from the dead_.

Along his journey through the world of the deceased, Luke had met some _very_ interesting people. Not unlike him, they had a desire to get revenge and gain power. Luke knew he could easily manipulate them into becoming his followers and helping him gain control. In fact, he had already filled them in on the plan, and they had agreed. He knew it may be difficult to continually convince them that he had to be the powerhouse, but Luke wasn't worried. He had a way of convincing people that he needed to be in control that had always worked for him in his real life.

What exactly is this plan, you ask? It's quite simple, actually. You see, everyone has a fear, and when you're invisible, it's very easy to play the fears in others to your advantage. So do you think Luke's just going to scare the leaders of the world into falling at his feet? Of course not. He's not naive enough to think that would work. But it _is_ a start. Once the leaders start freaking out, Luke and his followers will make them believe that it's because they've tampered with spirits they shouldn't have, and the only cure is to step down from power. Obviously, many leaders won't believe in spirits, so it'll be more difficult for them to simply step down. However, once Luke sets a few examples by killing off hundreds of leaders, others will be more inclined to step down, and those who don't will simply be eliminated. You'd be surprised how easy it is to sneak guns and other weapons into a leader's private rooms when you can't be seen except in mirrors and reflections. Of course, the people who do see you in reflections just shake it off and think they're crazy because you don't exist, and you've been dead and buried long enough for everyone to realize they couldn't stop you even if you _were_ walking around.

Now you're thinking about our legal system, and realizing that if the president were killed, the vice president would take over, and so on. You _must_ know that Luke realizes this. And of course, it'd be easiest if everyone in line for power simply became afraid and refused to take control, but sometimes leaders can be powerwhores just like Luke, so he isn't counting on this. No, they'll be eliminated one by one as well. And eventually, nobody will be left standing who is willing to take over. Even before this, Luke is in control because of his ability to kill anyone who stands in his way. At least one of you must be thinking: "But once they die, they can choose not to cross over and realize what Luke's doing!" This may be true, but with Luke's drive for power and control, his team backing him up, Luke being the smooth-talker he is, and Luke gaining all of the power these leaders are leaving behind, they just don't stand a chance.

Luke knows how easy it would be to kill Miley, her family, her friends, and NoIfsAndsOrMaybes and her family and friends, but to him, it's just not worth it. He'd much rather give them all a lifetime of fear, tricks, and games. Because that's what this has always been to him- one big game that he was destined to win all along.

* * *

**AN: Like I have anything else to say, right? I just wanted to mention that if you read all of this and you hadn't read the My Love series, I applaud you and yet laugh at you because I'm sure you were desperately confused and questioning my sanity. If this means that you didn't read my first author's note, then I'm very disappointed in you. If it means you decided to read it anyway hoping to learn more about my style as a writer or my mental sanity, then that's cool, leave a comment. And to everyone who did read the My Love series and then read this- how'd I do with keeping Luke in character? And to the author of the series- ily & I hope I didn't butcher this. And to Megan- happy belated birthday, ily! I hope your bday present didn't suck completely :) **

**Btw- this is the longest thing I've ever written LMFAO Well like one chapter or one one-shot, you know what I mean? Obviously multi-chaptered stories were lon- okay Im shutting up now. REVIEW!**


End file.
